The Love of a Spy
by The Weeping Rose
Summary: Anna Goode learned the best from her parents. So when her school takes a visit to Blackthorne, the last thing she excepted was to fall in love with a boy who can't even remember her name.
1. The Beginning

**The Life Of a Spy Daughter**

Hidden passageways, martial arts, learning how to speak Russian, all corresponding to a normal day. Gallagher Academy has been my home for 16 straight years. I spoke my first words in my mom's office, learned to walk in the dining room, and learned how to speak Spanish in my Culture class. I have the life that many people wish for, I have the life of a spy.

**My Name**: Anna Goode

**Codename**: Chameleon

**Parents**: Zach and Cameron Goode

**Age**: 16

**School**: Gallagher Academy

My mother is the headmistress at Gallagher, she inherited the job from my grandmother, who decided it was time to retire. My father is the headmaster at Blackthorne, who decided that it was time Blackthorne had a change of heart. So that's why my mom decided that me, and three of my friends were going to spend a year at Blackthorne. We would be living in their dorms, eating their food, and learning from their classes. It was sure to be different, but I was excited, it was time to find out how tough a Blackthorne boy is.


	2. Chapter 2

**Salamander, Leopard, and Rabbit**

I walked on the train, handling my bags with caution. I had a few weapons that consisted of: a knife, a couple cans of pepper spray, and maybe a portable tazer. I carefully placed my bags on the floor, before taking my seat. The seat was old, probably built in the late 60's, by Albert Willington, the person who invented trains in the first place.

Yelling was heard all through out the train as one of the workers yelled "All Clear". Just then the trains engine purred to life, my body feel like a cell phone. I looked out the windows, and found that they were tinted with dust and mold, making it imposable to give me information on the next town. I signed as a intoxicating smell of perfume filled the air. I inclined my head to find the seat next to being occupied by a familiar face.

**Her Name: **Hannah Carter

**Codename: **Salamander

**Parents: **Macey and Ryan Carter

**Age: **16

**Titles: **Presidents Daughter, Fashion-boy Guru, and My Best Friend

"So, are you ready to see the Blackthorne boys?" Hannah asked me, as she flipped her perfect golden colored hair out of her face. Did I want to she the Blackthorne boys? The thought hung in the air, till the answer formed.

"Yes, but only to see if they can beat me in a fight."

"Of course in a school of hot guys, you only want to fight them. What am I going to do with you Anna?"

"I guess you could stop trying to teach me about guys, my brain just can't handle guy talk anymore." I mean what guy in there right mind says "Dude", "Sup", "Boyz", it doesn't make any since.

"Anna. Anna. Anna. You can speak fourteen different languages, you can kill a man in thirteen different ways, but you can't understand basic guy talk? Its not rocket science." I signed and fell back into the seat. I didn't want Hannah to know that it was probably easy then rocket science, ( okay so guys absolutely confuse me, that doesn't mean anything) so I left it at that.

I looked at the watch, that in circled my wrist. 7:23 a.m. I had another six hours before we landed, great. I reached into my carry-on bag, that I had placed on my suit case, and pulled out my Ipod. I clicked play, and stuck the ear phones in my ear, not caring what song I was listening to. I closed my eyes, and got into a relaxing position, soon I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Anna! If you don't get up right now, I will make you go shopping with me!" My eyes flew open, as I sat up. My eyes locked with Hannah, and just like that her words encased my ears, floated back and forth. I shivered at the thought of one of my nightmares coming true.

Just then a member of the crew yell "All Assure", and with that I grabbed my luggage and made my way to the door. I noticed that even with people surrounding my every corner, I still ended up behind Hannah. My eyes traveled down to her luggage as I saw that she had three suit cases behind her, and two duffel bags in front. My mouth flew open, as I wondered if she packed her entire room.

After four minutes and thirty-three seconds of waiting, my feet hit dry ground. I opened my eyes up wide and took in my surroundings for the first time. Autumn trees, lined the edges of the train tracks, while a small stream ran under it. The smell of Homemade Apple Pies filled the air but the smell of a campfire mixed in with it. Mountains lined the edges of the valley, and there was a dirt path that split in three direction.

Yelling was coming from a distance,as I turned around, I immediately spotted the rest of my friends. I walked slightly over to them, and had to wave my hands in the air like an idiot to get their attention. There faces evidently were shocked, as they looked at me like I just materialized in thin air.

"Anna, you have to bloody stop doing that. If I have to put a collar on you that jingles, I will." Bella said, as she looked at me with daggers. Her black hair fell loosely over her shoulders, making her blue eyes stand out.

**Name: **Isabella Roseallia ( better call her Bella, or she will murder you)

**Codename: **Leopard

**Parents: **Rebecca and Grant Roseallia

**Age:** 16

**Other Titles:** Spanish Rose, Senator's Daughter, and My Best Friend

"I didn't do anything, I just walked up to you guys," I pointed out. It wasn't my fault that they couldn't see me, I inherited that trait from my mother.

"You just popped out of no where, but that's why we call you the chameleon.' Fay said, as her dirt blonde head popped out behind a computer. Her brown eyes were hid from her thick rimed glasses, that covered almost half of her nose.

**Name: **Fayla Frayer (Just call her Fay trust me)

**Codename:** Rabbit

**Parents: **Liz and Jonas Frayer

**Age: 16**

**Other Titles: **Bookworm, Governor's Daughter, and My Best Friend

"All right ladies if you are done chatting, you do have a school to attend." Someone said, as a silver mustang pulled into view. The driver popped is head out of the window, showing me that his eyes were identical to mine.

"We know dad, they were just complementing me on my skills as the new chameleon," I opened the passenger door,and slide in. Hannah, Bella, and Fay plopped in after me. Over the re-view mirror my dad locked eyes with me, indicating that he was happy to see me.

"You are your mothers daughter, but don't forget your also mine. So that means you better not mess pull anything Anna Nicole Goode." I suppressed a growl, as he used my full name. I hated people calling my Anna Nicole, it was poison to my veins.

"You don't think he'll bug our room do you?" whispered Hannah. I shrugged my shoulders, it was always hard to tell with dad, he always did the un-expected. I just hoped he didn't kill every by that came within a fifty yard radius.

"I don't know, but whatever he throws at us, will throw at his students." With that the rest of the car ride was in silence, that was until the school pulled into view.


	3. Chapter 3

**Blackthorne's First Assignment **

Green grass filled the surrounding area. Trees engulfed the land, making a invisible pattern to the naked eyes. Birds chirped from there perches, allowing a sweet simplistic melody run threw the wind. Rocks lined the iron gate, while an electric fence laid on top. Bricks made a walk way toward the un-known, but I knew that's were laid the Blackthorne Institute.

I look a deep breathe, allowing all my previous thoughts to float away. My body relaxed, allowing my movements to be sharper, more alluring. The breeze picked up, flailing my hair like a fan. A smile creeped upon my face, as I strode forward toward Blackthorne. _Be ready boys._Was the only thoughts that consumed my mind.

* * *

Blackthorne laid upon a hill, its whole infrastructure was made from bricks. It had a dark glow to it, making chills run through out my body. I only spotted one window, that was placed toward the south wing of the building. It was streaked with dirt and grim, only allowing a tiny streak of light to escape. The door was big and thick, making it look as if a draw bridge was once there.

"Okay ladies, it's time for you to start your first assignment from Blackthrone." My father said, as he turned toward us,"You will be doing ground work, hiding from my top operatives. If your caught, then you report back here. If you last for three hours, then you win, and you will report to the mess hall. You can hide anywhere, as long as you don't go past the gate, if you do, then you are permanently out."

A smile was firmly plastered on my face, making my cheeks ache. It was time to see if a Blackthorne boy was smarter then a Gallagher. _This should be very interesting._I thought, as I ran into an oak tree. _This should be _perfect, the thought ran threw out my head, as I climbed the tree, trying to get a better look out of the area. That's when my eyes traveled upon a small brook, that lay on an open field. Rocks circled around it, making the brook look smaller then it really was. Not many people who dare try to hide there, so it made the perfect spot.

Quickly and quietly I jumped from the tree, landing like a cat. I darted off toward the brook, passing twenty-two trees in the process. My feet never made a sound as they hit the ground, allowing my tracks to remain hidden. I was not going to allow one mistake to be made, I wanted them to give me there best, and I was going to make them do just that. Even if they didn't want to.

* * *

I was stationed behind rocks, for the last two hours and forty-five minutes. I let out the suppressing sign that made its way toward my throat an hour ago. My limbs were stiff, and my brain was being eaten away by boredom. I had the biggest urge to pumble a Blackthorne boy, for being stupid enough not to be able to find me.

_"_Just another thirteen minutes_," _I reminded myself. Suddenly footsteps thumped against the ground, as voices aroused from the distance.

"Were the hell could this girl be." I heard a strong voice say. A smirk formed on my face, as the Blackthorne boys finally made there way into the clearing. _Took them long enough._ I thought, as seconds started clicking down.

"I have no fucking idea, we've been looking for her, for the past hour." Another voice chimed in, this was getting interesting.

"Guys shut your damn mouths and search. We only got ten minutes to find her. Drake search the outer forest. Taylor make sure she's not hiding in the trees. I'm going to search the brook, now split up." A commanding voice said threw clenched teeth. I was suppressing a laughing, as I realized I was the reason why the guys were angry.

Suddenly I heard the sweet sound, of water moving. _The third guy must be searching the water. To bad he's searching the wrong spot_. I thought, as triuph flashed through in my eyes. The time was clicking down to an end, with only another four minutes and ten..nine..eight seconds remained. My heart beat was slow and steady, my body was relaxed like a lynx. I wasn't scared that I would be found, since time was on my side.

"God Dammit! Were in the hell is this chick hiding!" A voice screamed into the autumn air. I bit my lip from laughing, just two more minutes and the game would be over.

"Caleb, she's not in the area. Every tree has been searched, every boulder has been turn over, the girl isn't here. Maybe she went over the gate." A voice chirped in, I steadily remembering that it was guy number two's voice.

"She wouldn't go over the gate, our headmaster made that plainly clear. She's here somewhere, I can fill her." The third voice said. My smirk held onto my face, as thirty seconds remained_. This was just to easy_. I thought as the rest of the time came to an end. Six ...Five .. Four ... Three ... Two... One, game over. I started to stand up, when I heard coms go off. "Times Up" was the only words that were said.

"Were in hell, could have that girl have hidden?" asked boy number one. I stood completely up, revealing myself to all three guys.

"Right here." All there heads moved to see me, shock plastered on their faces. I started walking toward them, my feet moving with the grace of a lioness. I inclined my heads toward them, as I passed. I chuckled as all three eyes stood wide open.

"See ya later boys." Was all I said, as I ran threw the forest, toward Blackthorne.


	4. Chapter 4

**That's Not My Name**

All eyes turned toward me, as I made my way up the stairs, that lead to the stage. My original smirk crossed my face, as I watched the crowd in humor. Some guys had eyes that were about to fall out, some had their jaw down to their knees, but only one had daggers in their eyes. That un-nerved me, almost making my smirk want to disappear.

"Welcome, to another year at Blackthorne. As you can see, this year we have a few guests. These girls come from Gallagher Academy, which if you don't know, is our sister school. Since these ladies are our guests, I will expect you to treat them with respect. Failure to do so, will be punishment. For some of you, you know what that punishment is." My father said, glaring his cold eyes into the audience. No one moved, no one blinked, silence was the only thing you heard. My father cleared his throat, and began again,"I will allow the girls, to introduce them selves. Mrs. Frayer, you will start."

Fay stood up, and swiftly grabbed the microphone, twirling the cord in her fingers."My name is Fay Frayer, I'm a Sophomore. My parents are Liz and Jonas Frayer. I have two brothers, both younger then me. My favorite colors include: Pink, Green, Yellow, Rainbow, Red, Blue, and Orange. I have two dogs, one is a boy, and the other is undetermined. I love dancing, singing, talking, and phones. I work better with computers, then people. I have an act..." Suddenly the microphone is out of Fay's hands, and is in Bella's. Fay gives her an innocent smile, then scurries over to us. Bella just looked at her, and when she took her seat she began.

"Hi. My name is Bella Rosellia, and I am also a Sophomore. My parents are Bex and Grant Rosellia. My true name is Isabella, but don't call me that if you want to have kids." With that Bells turned toward Hannah, beckoning her to the stage.

"My name is Hannah Carter, I'm a Sophomore, and I have a passion of hitting guys in the groin who upset me." With that being said, she turns toward me, motioning with her head for me to get up. I reluctantly do, much to my brains protest. Before I knew it, I was in the center of the stage, with a microphone wrapped around my hand.

"My name is Anna Goode, and I'm a Sophomore." That's all I said, as I handed the microphone back to my father. He locked eyes with me, as his signature smirk appeared on his face. I matched his with my own, and that caused a small chuckle to escape his lips. Suddenly he whirled around, facing the boys, as he told them to shut up.

"The girls need to get associated with Blackthorne, so today's classes are canceled. You may leave." With that he left and so did I.

* * *

Our room wasn't to big, but it wasn't to small either. The walls were painted an off white, while the floor consisted of hardwood. Two bunk beds lined either side of the walls, and a piece of paper sat on each of them. I walked over to one, and looked at the construction paper, it had a name written on it._Isabella Lucinda Rosellia_

"Hey Bells, I found your bed," I yelled to her. She poked her head out of the bathroom, and nodded her head in my direction. I looked around, and noticed that Hannah already found hers. She was placed on the top bunk, that lined the right wall. I groaned, as I dragged my body to the other side of the room. I picked up another piece of paper, the name on it read: _Anna Nicole Goode_

With that I plopped on my bed, burying my head into the pillow. Warmth and serenity filled my body, making me sign in contentment. My eyes automatically closed, while my breathing started to level. I was just about to fall asleep, when someone knocked on our door.

"I'll get it!" With that my eyes flew open, making me start to whimper. _I was this close to falling asleep. _I thought, while the door slowly opened. I stood up to my knees, realizing that falling asleep wasn't going to happen. My eyes then saw three familiar boys walk into the room, my mind instantly recognized them at guy one, two, and three.

"Can we help you?" asked a very annoyed Hannah.

"We just wanted to welcome all of you to Blackthorne. My name's Taylor. " guy number two added, as he stepped forward. He had raven hair that was cropped close to his head, making his grey eyes more translucent. "This is Drake" Taylor said, pointing to guy number one, who slightly waved. His hair reminded me of a surfer, since it was so long and flowy. It was sandy brown, with light traces of blonde in it. "And this is Caleb." With that, my eyes turned toward a boy, who had almost white blonde hair. His sapphire eyes made me lose my train of thought, as I quickly got lost into them. His eyes then caught mine, making my heart stop beating. My breathing became forced, making the room start to spin.

"Can I help you with something Sarah?" Caleb asked, directing his attention toward me. My heart then calmed down, as I realized that he called me Sarah.

"My name is not Sarah, there is no Sarah. My name is Anna." I told him. I didn't like being called any other name besides my own, and it really ticked me off, when people do this crap. I let this one slide, since I was knew to Blackthorne, and he probably didn't care enough to listen with the other introductions, after Fay started rambling.

"Really I thought it was Sarah, sorry Becca." That's when I snapped. I already told him the first time that my name was Anna, and know he calls me Becca. What the crap.

"My name is Anna." I said, as my eyes board into his. Rage started to build up inside me, my hands went into fists, while my teeth clenched together. A smile formed on his face, as he witnessed my rage.

"Are you sure it's not Becca, Leah?" With that, I punched the wall, creating a small dent. Bella then stepped out of the bathroom, revealing a tooth brush in her mouth. Hannah locked eyes with Fay, a worried expression crossed their face. They all knew that it was hell to be around me, when I lost my temper.

"Get Out!" I yelled in the direction of the guys. Taylor and Drake looked at each other, and bolted out. Caleb on the other hand, slowly walked to the door. Right when he was about out, he turned toward me and said," Bye Amy," then left.

With them gone, I threw myself down on my bed, and squished my face into the pillow. I screamed to the top of my lungs, getting out all my frustration. Hannah and Fay ran to the bathroom, allowing me some alone time. Soon, another minute rolled by, and with that I collapsed. My anger was gone, leaving behind a sore body and mind. I closed my eyes, and quickly drifted off.

**Author: Thx for those who are reviewing. I really appreciate the constructive criticism, you guys are making me a better writer. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Classes With Him**

My body was relaxed and calm, as a new day started. No one said a word to me, as I swiftly brushed my hair and pulled it into a tight pony tail. I applied no makeup to my face, and just threw on one of my old Gallagher uniforms. I had this one for two and half years, at that time this uniform was coal black, but since then it has faded into a charcoal gray, making the Gallagher emblem stand out. It also came with a plaid mini skirt, that matched the top perfectly. I pulled on knee high socks, and decided to wear my old comfortable cherry brown work boots, to go with it. With that I grabbed my backpack, (yes even spies have to carry their books in something) and made my way to the door.

"Anna! You are not leaving this door room looking like that! Get your ass over here, before I drag you back by your teeth!" I turned around, to see Hannah standing by the bathroom door wielding a curling iron. My eyes stood there enlarged, as one thought ran through my head...

_RUN!_

My legs quickly took me toward the door, right as I grazed the door knob, something or somebody fell of top of me. My body hit the ground, as a person pinned my arms behind my back, not allowing me to escape.

"Sorry Ann, but Hannah is right you look like hell." Bella said, as she took a hold of my pinned arms. She swiftly got up, bring me with her. I tried to pull away, but Bella's gripped tightened, as she began pulling me toward Hannah. Before I knew it, Hannah began to curl my hair, Fay was picking out my uniform, and Bella was plastering my face with make-up. I was in HELL.

* * *

An hour went by, before I was "presentable". My auburn hair was curled and flowy, ending about shoulder level. My eye shadow consisted of white, brown, with specks of green mixed in, making my cypress green eyes stand out. The worst of all, was my outfit. It was a baby pink sweater, that had a white long sleeved button up shirt under it. The Gallagher emblem was located in the lower corner of my skirt, that went up to the middle of my thigh. I wore no socks or boots, but I was pushed into a pair of peep toe shoes, that I could barely walk in.

"Guys, I feel like a barbie doll just threw up on me." I groaned.

"No you look bloody hot, know get your stuff so we can get our schedules."With that being said I lazily made my way out the door, with my backpack wrapped around my shoulder. _Today was going to be a long day..._

_

* * *

_

**Blackthorne Institute Schedule**

**Name: Anna Nicole Goode **

**Period 1: P.E. **

**Period 2: Agriculture and Technology**

**Period 3: Culture **

**Period 4: P.E.**

**Period 5: Lunch **

**Period 6: Cov Ops**

**Period 7: P.E.**

**Period 8: Advanced Core Classes **

I pulled my schedule away from face, automatically remembering every class. My legs carried me down the corridor, as my eyes analyzed every room that came into view. Best thing about having a dad whose headmaster, you get a tour of the entire building. (Yes that includes secret passageways) It didn't take me long to find huge double doors, that lead toward the gym. I silently stepped inside, and what I saw had me mesmerized.

A huge rock wall, lined the back part of the gym. Exercise equipment, was placed all over the second level of the building, making room for the in-door track on the third. A medium sized pool laid on the main floor, taking up half of the gym. On the other side was a small area, were couches lined from one wall to the other. A small table lay in the center, making it easier for things to be placed. A crowd of boys surrounded that little area, making it hard to see what lay beyond that wall. All in all, this gym kicked ass!

"Hey Anna!" I whipped my head around, to see Fay standing in front of me. Unfortunately Hannah got a hold of her too, so instead of her chunky glasses were contacts. (I know your probably saying thank god, but contacts seriously irritate Fay's retinas) Her uniform was a skirt that went to her knees, that matched her yellowish green tank. High heel shoes laid on her feet, while the laces rapped around her calf's.

"Hey Fay, let me see your schedule." Fay and I had all three P.E. classes together. With that mental note, I swiftly made my way to the crowd of boys. None of them saw me, all except one pair of blue eyes that watched my movements like a hawk. I shrank in size, when my eyes landed on Caleb. Shock ran through through my body, no one has ever (besides my mom) been able to spot me in a group of people, and knowing that he could made my skin crawl. Knowing that I lost my spot as the chameleon, made me eyes get harder. Knowing that he just might be a better spy than I, made me want to go hide.

"Good morning class, my name is Coach Phillip. I know that most of you know it, but these two ladies did not. Also I am sorry to inform you two, that your P.E. uniforms haven't come in yet, so you will be training in the outfit you have on. Now for this first class, were going to work on combat training. I want all of you to pair up in groups of two, and spar with one another. If you fall then you sit out, if your opponent loses then you stay put. NOW PAIR OFF!" I turned toward Fay, only to find her sitting out, holding a book. P.E. wasn't her best subject, and knowing her she probably forged a doctor note. (Hey her doctor notes look fricken real) So without a partner, my mind drifted off toward the one person who I wanted to kill from day one.

"Caleb, want to be my partner?" A devilish smile crept upon my face.

"Sure, Trina." My eyes twitched a little, but I held my smile into place. I didn't object toward the name, knowing that he would just call me another stupid name that wasn't mine.

"Okay, Anna against Caleb, are you ready?" Coach asked as we stepped onto a mat. I nodded my head, followed by Caleb. "Alright fight!" With that being said I placed my right foot out, knowing he would most likely make the first move. He did as I thought and charged at me, leading with his head. Right as he was about to make contact, I rolled from underneath him, causing him to lose balance.

"Not bad Alexa, but your going to have to try harder than that." Caleb said, as he stood up. Anger flashed through my eyes, making me lose my concentration for a second. That's when Caleb made his move, charging at me but this time aiming for my legs. I tilted my torso back, sending a kick into his abdomens. He caught my leg easily, thrusting it downward. My body then fell to the ground, and in a blink of an eye Caleb was on top me, pinning my arms above my head.

"Your asking for it!" I snarled at Caleb, who just smiled.

"Oh really, and what are you going to do about it Rose?" My eyes hardened, at the mention of another name. I have warned this boy for the last time!

"THAT"S IT!" I rolled over, straddling him. With one hand, I pinned Caleb's arms behind his head. With the other hand, I thrusted it forward aiming at his gut. He winced in pain, but rolled over so he was back on top.

"Wrong move, Stevie." He whispered in my ear, as he grabbed my hands. Fortunately for me, he forgot my legs. I pulled my right leg up, and kneed him in the back. He hissed in pain, but ignored it. Soon I was standing up with him right behind me, pinning my arms. He kicked my legs, knocking away my balance. My knees hovered over the ground, but I fell completely on my stomach, when he kicked me in the back. This time I winced in pain. I tried to sit up, only making me groan in agony.

"Now were even." Caleb whispered to me. At first I didn't understand, but soon realization hit me. He was still upset that I beat him during my mission, so in return he decided to pummel me. _WHAT A JERK!_

"Anna! Anna, are you okay!" My eyes caught Fay's. Her usual sweet expression, was streaked with worry and concern.

"Yeah, Fay can you help me up?" She gently helped me up, draping one of my arms over her shoulder.

"Can you walk?" I nodded to her, but as soon as I tried I hissed. Her head snapped around toward me, checking to make sure that I wasn't broken.

"Anna, maybe you should go back to the room." I didn't argue with her. In fact a warm cozy bed, sounded perfect at the moment. So I let her take me toward our room. Once I was there, she laid me down on my bed, and left toward the door.

"I'll be back with food at lunch." With that being said, she turned out the light and left. I let my head hit the pillow, and soon I drifted off toward dream land.

**Author: Sorry I haven't been writing. I've had classes and test to study for, and not much free time. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'm already working on the next. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A Different Side**

"Today class, we will be playing capture the flag. You will pair up, and grab one flag. The objective is to take the other teams flag, before yours is gone. If your the last remaining team then pass. If you lose, then you will report back here." My father said, as he walked around the classroom. (Yes you heard me right, my father is my Cov Ops teacher)

"Mr. Goode, what is the point of this exercises?" My eyes bulge out of my sockets. No one ever asks a teacher (especially if that teacher is my father) what's the point of an exam. The last I did, I was grounded for three months.

"Mr. Taylor the point of it is, to see how well you can close in on your enemy, without being caught. As a spy you must be sneaky, cunning, and observant, three things you Mr. Taylor lack excessively." I had to suppress my laughter, when I saw Nick's face. He was red from rage, and his eyes were ten times their natural size. His hands were clenched together, and his jaw was set and firm. It was truly a lovely sight to see my own father nail one of his students.

"Now. If there are no more observed questions, lets get to the matters at hand." My dad then went over to his desk, and pulled out a vanilla folder. "Since I know all of you pick the same people as partners, I decided that I will pick for you." All the guys moaned, making a smile creep onto my face. Boys are such babies.

"Be Quiet!" Silence soon drifted into the air. "Now I will tell you who your partner is, and your flag color. Then you will have five minutes to get ready, before the buzzer starts. After it does, you have the remainder of the day to complete your assignment. If a team gets captured, a small shock will radiate from your watches." I instantly became confused, since I didn't have a watch. Syncing my confusion my dad turned on me, before sending his signature smirk in my direction. "Ms. Goode since you do not have a watch, you will be given mine. Now, does anyone have any questions?" Silence remained in the room.

"Good your partners are: Mr. Taylor, Mr. Sparks your team number one, and your color is white. Mr. Walker, Mr. Jones your team number two, and your color is blue. Mr. Smith, Mr. Wade your team number three, and your color is orange. Mr. Clark, Mr. Hadley your team number four, and your color is yellow. Mr. Irvin, Mr. Foster your team number five, and your color is green. Mr. Gage, Mr. Brown your team number six, and your color is pink. Mr. Wright, Ms. Goode your team number seven, and your color is black." My dad then dropped his vanilla folder back on his desk, indicating that he was done. "Now find your partners, you've got five minutes before the clock starts." With that chairs started rattling, and feet pounded on the ground. Voices filled the air, as people started getting with their partners. I on the other hand, just simply got out of my seat, and made my way toward my father.

"Mr. Goode, I believe you said I could have your watch," I said as my eyes meet my father's. His signature smirk appeared on his face, as he held out his watch for me.

"Yes, I believe I did." I took the watch from him, and noticed that it looked like every other ordinary watch. The only difference, was a red light that would appear after every other second, signifying that part was the censer. A small smile graced my lips, as I fashioned the watch to my wrist.

"Now Anna, I want you to be careful. I placed you with a very reliable partner, but in any case, I want you to be on guard even if you feel safe. Your mother would chew me out, if anything happened to you, and I would never forgive myself. Before you say anything, I know that your a big girl who can take care of herself, but I want to know that you understand." I looked at my father, who's eyes held a mixture of fear, demand, and laughter.

"Yeah, dad I get it. No need to worry, I did learn from the best." My signature smirk appeared, followed by a chuckle from my dad.

"You are defiantly my daughter, you have my same cocky attitude."

"Yes, but I was graced with mothers looks." One of my dad's eyebrows went up, as he looked at my face.

"You have your mother's hair, and her bone structure. But you have my eyes, and my smirk." With that being said, he showed me his signature smirk. I snorted, making him raise his other eyebrow.

"What, its true. Even though your mother hates the fact that we both give her this look." That made my signature smirk come out once again. It was true that my mom hated this facial expression, she scowled every time she saw it.

"I know, she always...," But I never got to finish, since right at that time Caleb showed up. He cleared his voice, making me forget my words. I mentally scowled.

"I am sorry Mr. Goode, but may I take Anna (Did he just call me Anna). We need to go over our plan, if we are going to secede in this mission." I mentally scowled again. But that soon got replaced with shock, as I realized that he was the one I was going on a mission with. My eyes grew in size, and my mouth stood slightly agape.

"Of course, but remember the talk we had Mr. Wright." With that my father left, as a question formed itself inside my head. _What talk?_

"Are you just going to stand there all day, or are we going to get started?" Caleb asked, sending me out of my train of thought.

"Stop being such a smart ass. We've got work to do, and we've only got one minute left to decide on a plan." Actually I was wrong, we had one minute and three seconds.

"Your wrong, we have one minute starting now." I looked up at Caleb, only to see amusement shinning in his eyes.

"Again stop being a smart ass." I said, as I faked smiled at him. His eyes then turned from amusement to annoyance, pride filled my blood.

"Only when you stop being a bitc...," But before he could finish that sentence, my high heel (Hannah made me wear them) suddenly jammed into his foot. He hissed in pain.

"Don't ever call me that again, or you will be asking for death." I said right into his face, followed by a not so sweet smile. He looked up at me, and slowly a smile graced his lips.

"Sorry Emma, I didn't know I hit a soft spot." With that I jammed my elbow into his ribs. He hissed again, and with that I smiled victoriously. I started to take my arm away, when suddenly he grabbed my wrist, and twisted it back. This time I hissed, which caught my dad's attention.

"Mr. Wright, is there a problem?" Saved by the bell.

"No problem at all Mr. Goode, just teaching Anna (Twice in one day, I'm shocked.) a new technique I learned." Caleb lied smoothly. Any other person would have believed him, but my dad's good and he knows how to spot a lie.

"Mr. Wright, work on your lying." I had to suppress the laugh, that was dying to come out. My dad saw this, and his signature smirk came out, making mine come out too. Caleb saw this, and his own smirk graced his lips.

"Five minutes have passes, so you guys are already behind." I glanced at my dad's watch and found that we were exactly two minutes and twenty-nine seconds behind. "Also here is your flag, don't lose it." My dad handed Caleb the flag, and then walked away. My eyes found Caleb's, and he instinctively nodded his head. We knew that it was time to put are differences aside, that the feelings we fill for one another are put away for now. I let the chameleon in me come out, as I braced myself for the game.

* * *

Autumn leaves laid upon the ground, making it hard to be sneaky. Three teams are already out, making three more for us to hunt down. I have to say that Caleb was a pretty good operative, even though his attitude sucks.

"Alright teams three, five, and six are already out, making us the biggest target." Caleb said, as he glanced down at out four flags. It was true we are the team to beat, everyone seems to be aiming for us. We didn't even have to find teams three and five, they found us. Too bad that their fighting skills are lacking though, or they would have been trouble.

"If we hit the brook, then they can find us." I pointed out to him, hoping he would understand. It was pointless to waste all our energy trying to find the other teams, when their trying to find us.

"Yeah, but if they come from both sides of the clearing then we might be in for trouble." Might being the key word.

"Alright, then we stand in the middle of the brook. Rocks line one part of it, making it imposable to go around. That way they come from either the sides or the front which work into our advantage."

"Okay, if we make it to the brook and another team is there, then we go with operation HTDH. (Hit, Take Down, Hide)" I nod in agreement, HTDH was the best way to get the flag. And just like that, we were off.

* * *

_"BUZZ!"_I looked down at team one, as they walked back to Blackthorne. They didn't put up much of a fight, much to my disappointment. With this team being down, only two other teams remained.

"It's going to be sun down soon, so be ready for an attack." Caleb said, as he finished rolling up the white flag. I knew that he was right, that the other teams would think that we would be tired by now.

"Gotcha, but you be on the look out too." He nodded his head. With perfect timing, team number two emerged from the edge of the clearing.

"In coming." I whispered to Caleb, who snorted back at me.

"Well, look at what the cat dragged in. Mister all high in mighty, and the girl who no one can stop thinking about." Nathan Walker said, as he stepped forward.

"It's just are luck Nathan. After these two are gone, then only team four remains." Daniel Jones retorted back to him.

"First, you have to go threw us." I told them, getting to ready position. Nathan and Daniel just looked at each other, and started cracking up laughing.

"You two are going to be easy." Nathan said, in-between laughs. With that, I charged at Nathan leading with my fist. He recoiled in pain, as my fist made contact with his face. Knowing how fast reflexes these boys have, I swiftly did a karate kick aiming for his stomach. He hissed in pain, but before he could even blink I had him pinned to the ground.

"Where's the flag." I demanded, since asking sounded to nice.

"I don't no what your talking about." I twisted my grip on his arms, making him hiss in pain.

"Where's the flag." I demanded again.

"I have no clue." I twisted even harder, making him gasp.

"Last time Nathan! Where's the flag!" This time I growled it at him.

"It's in my jacket pocket." He whispered.

Changing my grip, I loosened my right arm, extending it inward into his pocket. Soon my hand brushed up against a soft material. I pulled the material, allowing my vision to catch hold of an orange flag.

"Five down, One to go!" I yelled to Caleb, as I let Nathan up. I turned around to see Caleb, helping up a bruised Daniel. Suddenly a shock erupted from my wrist, indicating that this game was almost over.

* * *

An hour went by, and team number two never made a move. The moon was rising, and the stars were twinkling in the midnight sky. After a while Caleb and I got tired of standing, so we decided to sit down, which soon turned to lying down. We even started a game of questions and answers.

"Favorite color?" I asked Caleb.

"Black," Caleb answered, as he gazed up at the moon. "What's your favorite animal?"

"Chameleon," I answered, which got a snort out of Caleb,"What?"

"It's just that you are the chameleon, so why would you love what you are?" Caleb asked me, as his face turned toward mine.

"Well to tell you the truth, I hardly act like the chameleon. Their quiet, calm, peaceful animal, much like my mother. I act to much like my dad to ever qualify for the title as the chameleon."

"Yet you can sneak up on people, and blend into the background perfectly." He retorted, making me sit up on my elbows.

"I might do a few things like a chameleon, but I will never truly act like one." For some un-known reason, a smile formed on hid face.

"You know, you act differently then I expected." Caleb said, as his eyes found mine. The moonlight cascaded over his face, making him look strangly beautiful. His diamond eyes, looked translucent, making my heart skip beats. "Your dangerous, but elegant at the same time, making it hard to figure you out. Your cunning and witty, making you hard to out smart. Your sweet and simple, but you have this strange fire that lives inside of you. Your a person who never gives up, even when the odds are stacked up against you. Your different than any other girl I've meet." My eyes softened, making a smile cross my face. No-one has ever said anything so sweet to me before, and to hear my arch enemy say it made my heart flutter.

_I think I'm falling for him. _But suddenly the moment was over, as Anthony Smith stepped out of the shadows. Conner Wade followed behind him, holding something that I couldn't process.

"Sorry to interrupt this little love scene, but it's getting late." Anthony said, as he and Conner stepped closer, revealing their weapon under the moonlight. It was a stick, a stick that was sharpened to a point at on end. It was surprisingly long, standing at about hip length to Conner.

"We were just waiting for you," Caleb said, as he stood up.

"Well you can stop waiting, and you can start defending." Anthony said, as he charged at Caleb. Before I could even move, something sharp punctured my leg, making me fall to the ground.

"What the hell!" I yelled, as Conner stood above me. He had a devilish grin on his face, as he held his stick with pride.

"What's wrong, the great Anna Nicole Goode can't defend herself against a tiny stick?" Conner asked. Poison entered my veins, at the mention of my middle name. Adrenaline pumped throughout my body, making the pain from my wound fade away.

"Your going to wish you never said that!" I screamed at him, as I kicked him in the groin. (I know it was a cheap shot, but he was the one who used my middle name) He groaned in agony, as he stumbled to the ground. With him being down, I took this time to kick away his freakin stick. I then did a body slam into his stomach, making him scream. I was just about to to punch him in the gut, when hands wrapped around mine.

"Anna! It's over, I got their flag!" Caleb screamed to me, making my heart slow down. Adrenaline slipped away from my body, making me groan from lack the pain that was seeping in.

"Anna, are you alright?" I nodded my head at him, but his eyes still held concern.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Conner just attacked me with a freakin stick."

"Can you walk?" I looked up at him, and then down at my leg. I really didn't know if I could walk or not, so I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Alright, well you probably don't need to try. Here, let me carry you." Shock filled my body, as Caleb picked me up in his arms. He held me against his chest, bridal style, and began walking in the direction of Blackthorne. I signed in bliss, automatically feeling safe in his arms.

_I really am falling for him. _Was the last thought that night.

"Caleb, why are you being nice?" I asked him out of curiosity. He surprised me when he pulled me closer to him, as his eyes began to sparkle. (What the crap sparkle, since when did I become a girly girl?)

"I have my moments." Was all he said. I didn't ask anymore questions, just looked up at the stars, hoping that this Caleb would come out more often.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Bell of the Ball**

Secret passageways are a girls best friend. I loved finding them, but I never knew why. Maybe it was because they gave me a place to think without being interrupted, or maybe it was because they gave me a reminder of home, of my mom, of my sisters that were left behind. Or maybe it was because I got away from the world, or maybe it was all three. All in all...

I only knew that finding them gave me an un-known pleasure.

A pleasure that I was feeling at this very moment. This was the fourth passageway that I have found in past month. It was located in the Blacthorne library, and it laid just behind the fireplace. It was my new favorite since it was more isolated then the others. It consisted of a table that lay in a corner, with torches on either side of the grey stone wall. To some people it was probably a lonesome black-whole, but for me it was the light at the end on the tunnel. The only problem was that the fire hardly ever went out, making it in-possible to get into. But I went ever night just in-case, softly hoping that today would be one of those possible days, just like tonight.

I snuck out of my room, making sure that no sounds was being made. Darkness encased the air around me, only the lit torches gave away any light. The cold stone floor made me shiver, making me have to clench my teeth together from fear of chattering. I might be a spy in training, but I'm still a person who can't stand the cold. I mentally cursed myself for forgetting my shoes.

_Just great it's freezing out here, and I still have plenty of walking to do. _With that I forced my feet forward, letting the darkness encased me once again.

* * *

The small dimmed out fireplace, produced just enough light to fill the small room. Old books lined the walls, some of the dating back to Butch Blackthorne (The founder of Blackthorne). I ran my index finger across the middle row, searching for the brimmed folder. My eyes hunched together, as my finger dropped.

_Where is it? It was here yesterday?_ I squinted my eye brows together, confusion swept over my face.

"Looking for this?" Shock filled my body, as I turned around to see Mr. Arrogant himself, holding a brimmed folder.

"What the hell are you doing here Caleb?"

"I could be asking you the same thing Margy." Rage started to enter my body, he better shut up right about now!

"Aren't we past the name calling, what are you two?" This time I had the satisfaction of watching his jaw set. Sweet, sweet irony.

"Maybe, why are you a stalker." With that I walked over to him, grabbing the folder with one hand, while the other one jammed into his ribs. To my surprise he made no grunt, or any indication that he just got hurt.

"What's wrong did I hit a nerve Lillian?"

"Caleb shut up!" I screamed. That's when he grasped my hand and pulled me to him, not an inch was between us.

"Anna, if you don't stop screaming, you'll wake up the entire school." He whispered in my ear. Heat prickled from my cheek, making a small blush appear. I pulled my head down, creating a hallo, blocking my face from his view.

"What are you doing here Caleb?" I whispered to him, making it so low that it was almost never uttered.

"I needed to think, and this is where I come. You?" He asked, as his grip on me tightened.

"I came to get some time away from people." I whispered to him, while starting to struggle out of his arms. He didn't say anything at first just tightened his grip farther, starting to make it hard to breathe.

"Caleb let go." He didn't seem to hear me.

"Caleb let go." I said a bit louder, but he just kept crushing me to him.

"Caleb let go!" This time he loosened his grip, as he muttered some incoherent words. I just took them as "Sorry." He then surprised me by putting the top of his head on mine, and oddly enough I didn't mind it. I liked the way he acted differently around me then anyone else, I like how I seemed to fit into him perfectly, almost like we were made for one another, I think I was starting to like...

Him.

"Your dad talked to me about this, but I'm not listening very well," He muttered to himself. That's when my mind went into overdrive, as a picture from the past came into my brain...

*****FLASHBACK*****

"I know, she always...," But I never got to finish, since right at that time Caleb showed up. He cleared his voice, making me forget my words. I mentally scowled.

"I am sorry Mr. Goode, but may I take Anna. We need to go over our plan, if we are going to secede in this mission." I mentally scowled again. But that soon got replaced with shock, as I realized that he was the one I was going on a mission with. My eyes grew in size, and my mouth stood slightly agape.

"Of course, but remember the talk we had Mr. Wright." With that my father left, as a question formed itself inside my head. _What talk?_

*****FLASHBACK OVER*****

"Caleb what did my father say?" I was actually curious, knowing my father he probably would do the last thing I expected from him. The only thing I wouldn't expect was him dropping a pile of cement on a boy, for getting a little bit to close to me.

"Not here, follow me." He took his chin off my head, and quickly let go of me. He repositioned me and took my hand in his, entwining our fingers. I was thinking off taking my hand away, but for some odd reason I didn't want to. It was like Caleb was slowly starting to bring out a new me, and that actually frightened me. Me Anna Nicole Goode, who fought guys twice my size, me a girl who has been through mine fields, was afraid of these feelings that was being brought out by Caleb, Mr. Arrogant.(He gives me nicknames, I give him one)

I soon find myself in front of the barley lit fireplace. My eyes traveled over to Caleb(When did he drop my hand?), who was placing the brimmed folder in the empty hole. My brain then understood what he was doing, so I decided to help him out. My eyes scanned the room, looking for something that would smother the flame. They soon landed on a vase, that held an old wilting yellowish rose. I walked slowly over to and carefully picked out rose(being cautious of the thorns), and laid it on an out dated nightstand. I had to squint my eyes to see, but water lined the bottom of the vase. Perfect! I walked back over to the fireplace and threw the water at it(Don't worry we weren't walking blind, Caleb had some lamps turned on). I had the satisfaction of not only watching my plan being a success, but also watching Caleb's face hold a stitch of surprise

"I already found this passageway," I told him. His eyebrows then nit together, as his mouth stood there agape. I had to suppress the laugh, that formed in my throat.

"Just great now your not going to think its creepy, and I won't be there to save the day," He muttered, as his head drooped down in an attempt to look disappointed. I then couldn't help it, I let out the laugh. My hand instinctively went up to hold my stomach, as my other one held my mouth. His expression then turned to amusement, as he saw that I was about to faint of laughter. I had to take a couple of deep breaths, but soon my laughter ceased.

"Poor Mr. Arrogant doesn't get to be superman." I walked up to him, and patted his head like he was a puppy.

I heard him grumble a few words, but didn't pay attention. I just simply tuned him out, as I made my way to the bookcase. I dragged my index finger over it again, but this time my finger found the smooth material of the folder. I yanked it out, and soon a low vibrant noise erupted from the fireplace. It was loud enough to wake up the entire school, but I did my research and find out that everything in this building is either bullet proof, sound proof, or both. This room just happened to be both.

"Come on, they do nightly rounds around here," Caleb said.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me toward him. Unlike last time he didn't hug me, he just simply pulled me to where our shoulders were touching. I didn't object to this, I found it comforting, plus I really wanted to know what the "talk" was about.

* * *

I sat face to face with Mr. Arrogant. The grey walls made the little space look medieval, and the old wooden round table didn't help. The shadows that formed over the lamp, made we fell like I was in a castle. The stone floor wasn't cold, (probably because it was behind a fireplace) but it wasn't too hot either, it made the perfect relaxation spot.

"Okay so what was this little "talk" between you and my dad?" Caleb just sat there, he had his chin placed on his hands. He seemed to be thinking, but co-operated and gave me my answer.

"Alright I was in Study Hall, when Mr. Goode walked in. His eyes held death in them, and when he walked toward me they turned murderous...

*****FLASHBACK*****

**-Caleb's Pov-**

"Mr. Wright follow me." I had to suppress the gulp that formed in my throat. His eyes held a mixture of death, demand, and murder.

I quickly got out of my seat and followed him, completely forgetting my books. He didn't turn around once to see if I was following his orders, he just kept un-clutching and re-clutching his fist. This time I really did gulp, as we made the way toward his office. By the point I got to his office, I was scared shit less.

"So Mr. Wright I see you meet Anna." He said, as he leaned back into his chair.

'Yes sure I have." My entire body went tench at the topic.

"What do you think of her Mr. Wright?" My eyebrows raised at that point, as shock filled my body.

"She seems nice and proper, much like her mother." His face then held a mix between a smirk and a frown.

"Yes, she is much like her mother. She's just as pretty(you can say that again), strong minded, and I love her very much. You see I don't want her to get hurt Mr. Wright, and you seem to be following a slight pattern that I did," He then got out of his chair, and walked toward me," I know that you like her Mr. Wright. You find her intriguing, different, and very hard to figure out, just as I did with her mother. Now unlike me, your going to leave this thing between you and her have alone. Do you understand?" He was then behind me. He placed a death grip on both of myshoulders.

At first I didn't say anything, but when he started applying pressure I did the only sensible thing I could think of," Yes Mr. Goode I understand!"

He removed his hands and stood in front of me," Good then you may leave," You didn't have to tell me twice. I was almost out the door when he made me go pale white,"Oh, and Mr. Wright if you don't leave her there will be dire consequences." With that I left, and right when I did the bell rang.

_SHIT!_

*****FLASHBACK OVER*****

When he finished I simply got up, and headed off toward the entrance. I stopped and muttered a goodbye to Caleb, and walking off. Tomorrow I was going to have a little chat with my dad.


	8. Chapter 8

**A Lonely Night that Might Lead to Death**

"Dad!" I yelled, as I threw back his mahogany doors. I didn't care that he sent me a death glare, I didn't care that he was talking to a student, I was pissed and he was the cause of it.

"Anna, I'm in a bind right now leave." His eyes flickered between me and his student, Ronnie, who looked like he was about to shit in his pants. I can't blame him, being near my dad was scary enough and then having an angry me walk in doesn't help the predicament.

"YOU LEAVE!" I sent a murder glare at Ronnie, who looked like he was in hell. He took a peek at the door, but a glance at my dad made him stay put.

"I SAID LEAVE!" This time he obliged and left, leaving only a furious dad and a pissed me.

A silent growl filled my throat, as I shifted my murder glare to my dad. We were both standing like predators; the question is who was going to "pop" first.

"Anna what is the meaning of this!" He stood up from his chair, rage filtering his voice. He was trying to intimidate me, trying to make me fear him, but I wasn't scared in the least.

"The meaning of this! The meaning of this is you have to stop scaring guys away from me! We had this discussion over fifty fuckin times; I'm sixteen and have the _right_ to date whoever the hell I want! You might be my father, but you can't rule my life!" Tears of pure rage stung my eyes, but I held them back.

"You better watch your language young lady! I'm your father and I will not be talked to like that!"

"Did you listen to anything I just said? I love you, but I need my freedom!" This time the tears did roll down my cheeks, tainting my face red. My body started shaking, as my emotions started to get a hold of me.

"Anna I'm sorry, I'm sorry." My dad whispered to me, as his arms encased me, bringing me into a hug. "I haven't seen you in a while, and I just got over protective. I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"Dad I'm not fragile, you don't have to protect me with your life."

"You don't know how wrong you are," He muttered. Something in his voice, made me believe that it wasn't made for my ears to hear.

_What was he hiding?_

"Just promise me that you'll stay out of my love life." He locked eyes with me, and his signature smirk appeared on his face.

"What love life? You're not pretty enough to get guys attention." That left my mouth agape. First he's over protective, and now he's making jokes on my appearance, oh I know how to when this war.

"I thought you said I looked like mom? Does that mean you think she's ugly?" I had the satisfaction of watching his face go pale, as our "hug" broke apart. "I'll just have to call mom and tell her you think that."

I started to walk off, my dad was left stunned. I had to stop the laugh that formed in my throat. Did he really think I was going to tell mom that? I might still be upset with him, but I'm not going to give him a death wish.

**

* * *

**Later That Night

The cold night air rocked my brain, allowing a peaceful bliss to wash over me. The calm air soothed my body into relaxation. I was sitting in a deserted green house that lacked luster and love. Every plant was dead, every table was chipped, and it looked like it was haunted by ghosts,

Which made it the perfect place to hide from the outside world, since who would think to find the headmasters daughter here?

The answer: Know one.

But being alone isn't the only reason for coming here; the other reason is for writing, writing in my own personal journal. You all know my mom, Cameron Goode, and how she made a journal that talked about her adventures in life, well now it's my turn.

In fact you're reading it right now.

Unlike my mom I usually don't do Pro's and Con's, instead I write it out, almost like _The Diary of Anne Frank_. But I'm not writing for spy reasons, instead I write for future generations that will be born after me. I want them to see the determination in every page, so they know what their lives are going to hold.

That's why I sneak out, that's why I want to live each and every day, so that maybe I can help out a future generation that seeks guidance.

"Anna, are you in here?" A voice whispered into this air. I instantly gathered myself up from the bench, and jumped underneath the nearest table.

"Anna if you're in here then come out, everyone's looking for you." Translucent blue eyes glowed underneath the moonlight. Almost white hair stood out from the night, sending vibrant chills throughout me.

"She's not in the west wing, report; she's not in the west wing!" A faint echo filled the room.

"I can't find her in the old greenhouse," whispered Caleb, as his form started to retreat. Soon silence filled the room.

I slowly crawled out into the opening, making sure to be as quiet as a mouse. I was walking on the ball of my foot; my back was arched into a concave position, much like a cat. I made sure to watch out for the broken tile that lay all around the floor.

_Shit! What the hell is going on!_

* * *

It turns out every person in the school was searching for me. I couldn't move two steps without having to go into hiding. They seemed to be traveling in groups of two, even the teachers, but they never seemed to spot me.

I am the chameleon after all.

It took a while, but I was now located in a pine tree. My legs were scrunched close into my chest, hiding my face. It wasn't that I didn't want to relieve everyone from their worrying; I just wanted to get away from everyone for a while.

"They're patrolling the entire ground, the girl must have escaped." An anonymous voice said, sending chills throughout my body.

I rearranged my body, so that my eyes were barely peeking out of the tree line. A man wearing all black was pacing around the walkway. He had a phone tapered to his ear, sounding more agitated every second.

I was catching pieces of his argument, when four words made my heart stop:

The Circle of Cavan.

***FLASHBACK***

**7 Years Ago **

**Gallagher Academy**

I wasn't ease dropping; my mom was just talking to loud. This was the first time that I've ever been in the air ducks, and I have to say, it's quite fun. My mom was telling my dad the progress that I've made, and it went downhill from there.

"Zach I'm scared, they've already started making their move." My mom said, as she desperately grabbed my dad for support.

"Cam it's going to be okay, nothing is going to happen." My dad took my mom into his arms, while stroking her hair in a soothing motion.

"I won't let them take you," he whispered so softly, that I almost didn't catch it.

My mom then looked up at him, tears covering her face. I felt my eyes get wide, as my breathe hitched. I've never seen my mom like this, and it was scaring me.

"The Circle doesn't want me Zach, they want Anna." I saw my dad stiffen, at the mention of The Circle.

_Who are they, and what do they want with me?_

***FLASHBACK OVER***

_This was The Circle that my parents were talking about? That man doesn't look to threatening._

Right as I thought that, smoke filled my nose. I glanced around to find that the tree I was in caught fire, and that the man in all black was holding a portable lighter. My body went rigid with fear, as I took the only possible escape route….

I jumped.

My hair flew lividly at every direction, making it hard to see. I closed my eyes and flipped so that my back would hit the ground first. Soon I hit impact.

Pain filled my entire body, making me moan in shear agony. It felt as if every bone in my body was broken, when most likely they were bruised. My head was spinning rapidly, making black dots splatter across my vision.

"I've located the girl." Was all the man said, as he drew closer to me. His black clothing blended into the dots, making it harder to distinguish him.

Before I knew it, I was being lifted off the ground. A gag was placed in my mouth, as my breathing became forced. The black dots got wider in size, almost taking up my entire vision. I tried to squirm out of his grasp but soon realized that it was a lost cause.

I was about to let the darkness over come me, when a voice entered my ears.

"Anna!" It was the voice that tormented me for these past weeks, it was the voice that made my emotions waver, it was Mr. Arrogant himself, it was Caleb.

"Put her down!" Caleb said through clenched teeth.

The man in black just laughed at him, not even caring that he was there. I started to squirm again, trying to push through the pain that took over my body. This made the man stop walking, as he tried to make me stop.

"Little girl if you want to live, I suggest you stop!" The man screamed at me. I didn't listen, and this seemed to aggravate him to no end.

"If you don't stop moving this instant, I will push the gag down your throat!" He warned me, but I didn't stop.

I then vaguely saw his hand move toward my mouth. His finger started to push the gag backwards toward my throat, making the black dots grow in size. When his finger brushed my teeth, I bit down on it, causing him to release me.

The last thing I remember was Caleb yelling, as darkness pulled me in.

**Author: I wish you a merry Christmas, I wish you a merry Christmas, I wish you a merry Christmas and a Happy New Years! Happy Holidays :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Awaken in the Arms of Your Lover**

My eyes lazily opened, only to be closed once light hit them. A loud annoying beep rang throughout my ears, sounding much like a wasp. The air around me was warm and moist, as if something was blocking my breathes. Every part of my body was screaming in pure agony...

_Where am I?_

Suddenly passed the loud beep, another noise penetrated through. This one sounded muffled, but almost instinctively clear at the same time. It sounded familiar, and as my hearing zoned onto it, three words very distinct. "She's waking up!" Almost immediately I felt the presence of people surronding me: One was squeezing my hand reassuringly, another was smoothing my hair out of my face, while a third person was whispering words of comfort.

"Come on Anna wake up...please wake up." Someone whispered into my ear. I felt someone rub their cheek against mine, sending electrifying fills throughout my body.

"Please wake up...I'm begging for you to wake up."I felt water droplets slowly hit my face, was someone crying?

_Come on you big wimp, open your god damn eyes already! There's someone waiting for you to wake up, how much longer are you going to keep them waiting?_

One part of me was chanting those words back and forth, almost wielding me to move. But another part of me to stay away from the light, and bask in the darkness. It felt like my brain and heart were fighting against each other, trying to make me see a different side of myself. I didn't know which one to chose and which one to discard, all I knew was that someone was praying for me to wake up, and for some reason I decided not to keep them waiting.

I started to unlatch myself from the dark tendrils that were overlapping themselves around me. Some seemed reluctant to release, while others complied without much hesitation. I then started walking toward the light, which awaited my arrival instinctively. Opening my eyes seemed to be the hardest part, but soon they were open, and I was in a body that hurt like hell.

"Anna." My eyes drifted up to meet Caleb, who had light tears running down his face. Without my knowing, one of my hands slowly wiped away the ushered tears.

"Don't cry it makes you look like you care," I sarcastically whispered to Caleb.

Surprisingly he didn't say anything in return, just moved his hand over mine. I locked my eyes with his. My mom said you could tell if a person was lying by the direction their eyes moved. She also said that every emotion can cast through the eyes, making them the most vulnerable point for a spy, and like always she was correct. Since right here, I saw two emotions cascade through Caleb's eyes that made my own soften. Two emotions that made my heart beat fast and irregularly at the same time. Those emotions that made me see his vulnerability, they were...

Lust and Love.

Lust a sin in the three major Abrahamic religions. Lust a desire for the flesh of another. Lust a simple thing that stands side by side with love. Lust a simple craving that can drive people crazy. Lust was one of the two emotions that shined in Caleb's eyes.

Love a simple, pure thing that repeals darkness. Love a strong feeling for another person, that can go beyond friendship. Love a beautiful feeling that co-exists with lust its self. Love was the other emotion that shined in his eyes.

At that moment a nuclear bomb could go off and I wouldn't care. All that mattered was that Caleb was still here, still living, and I was too. I didn't care that people would disapprove of my emotions, I only cared if Caleb broke my heart. I don't know when it happened or how it happened but all I knew was that I Anna Nicole Goode had fallen in love with Caleb Andrew Wright.

It all happened in slow motion, but soon Caleb was leaning and so was I. Our body's were so close, and only a few more inches and we would connect.

3...

2...

1...

And finally his lips meet mine. It was so soft and calm, it reminded me of a slow moving brook. His lips were so soft, that a rose petal couldn't compare. Everything at this moment was blissful like heaven.

Slowly and surely my hands knotted in his hair, sending a shock-wave through both of us. His hands cupped both of my cheeks, making me relax. And when we both pulled back for air, we gazed lovingly at one another.

"Anna.."Caleb whispered in my ear, as he rested his forehead against mine.

For some reason, I didn't really want to talk. I just wanted to feel Caleb's lips back on mine. I wanted to feel safe, and he was the only one who made me feel like that. So I pulled on Caleb's shirt, making his lips connect to mine again.

He wasn't shocked or angry, he just obliged, and soon that warm safe feeling washed over me again. His arms placed themselves on both sides of my head. My arms wrapped around his neck, moving his hair in-between my fingers. I wanted to stay like this forever, but my lungs needed oxygen.

I pulled my head away, and allowed my lungs to fill themselves up with much needed air. My eyes glanced in the direction of Caleb, who had a full blown smile on his face.

"Sujem hem uqe ne soz girlfriend?" A smile worked its way across my face.

"Yes, I think I will." With that Caleb turned toward me again, this time his smirk on his face.

"Good, cause now I get to do this anytime I want."

"Wha.." But I never got to finish, since at that moment Caleb crashed his lips into mine.

"What the hell!" I broke the kiss, and turned around to see two very pissed off Gallagher girls: Bella and Hannah.

Before I could mutter a response, Bella had Caleb out of the room. They then turned toward me, simultaneously, and started to advance. They reminded me of a lioness playing with its prey, before the kill.

"Anna why didn't you tell us about you and Caleb! Better yet, why didn't you tell us you were being hunted down!" Hannah yelled. My eyebrows scrunched together at the second question.

"What do you mean hunted down?" I asked her, as I propped myself on my elbows.

"You mean you don't know?" Bella asked. I shook my head, and they seemed to calm down a bit.

"I guess I can help with that." Suddenly the door opened, revealing a woman. She had shoulder length auburn hair, and humble grey eyes.

"Mom?" A smile erupted across her face.

"Anna dear, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," I told her. She sat on the edge of the bed, and started to smooth out my hair.

"Mrs. Goode," Her head turned toward Hannah,"if you don't mind me asking, can you explain why Anna is being hunted down?"

"Of course, it all involves genes," My mom held back a laugh when she saw our confused expressions," Alright maybe I should start from the beginning. You see my father was an amazing spy, and he wrote a journal of a specific mission. The Circle of Cavan was an origination that wanted my fathers journal for the information of the whereabouts of a certain hard-drive disc that your father and I destroyed. Once The Circle found out that the disc was destroyed, they started to hunt down your Father and I. When we found out, we went into hiding, and that made The Circle go into hiding themselves. When we had you, we thought that The Circle had a change of heart you could say, but we were wrong. They came to Nebraska one Christmas, and tried to forcefully take you away. I didn't understand why they came after you, so I decided to do some resource." My mom stopped and looked at me with tears brimming around her eyes. "Apparently The Circle's adviser has decided that since you have your father's and my genes, that you would take our place. To sum it all up, their using you to get back at us." My body froze, I looked around and saw Bella and Hannah had gone white.

"What happens if they get her?" I used proifiule vision to see Caleb. he was leaning against the door-frame, clenching and un-clenching his fists.

"Then she'll be tortured and most likely killed." With that everyone fell silent. My heart was beating at an alarming rate, and Bella and Hannah looked like they were about to faint. Caleb had his eyes clenched together.

_Why me?_

**Author: Yes I had too, no backtalk. This chapter was missing something, and it was driving me up a dang wall. But other than that, I hope yall liked it! **

**Lots of Love,**

**Glimmering Moon**


	10. Chapter 10

**Free as a Damn Bird**

It took ten days, ten agonising days, but I was finally released from the hospital. I had a broken ankle, from the fall, but beside that the rest of my wounds were minor. I had to fight with the nurse and the doctor, after they asked me what transportation devise I needed to walk with...

****FLASHBACK****

**CREST WOOD HOSPITAL**

"So Ms. Goode what mode of transportation will you be using?" My "personal" nurse asked. At first I thought she meant what kind of car my dad was going to take me home (school) with, but when the doctor came in with a folded up wheel chair and crutches, I soon put two and two together.

"Neither, I don't need them," I answered.

"Now Ms. Goode your recovering quite well, but you can't walk with your ankle broken." Not only did the nurse say that, but she had the nerve of flicking my cast, which just pissed me off.

"I don't need them," I said a little louder, but both the nurse and the doctor ignored me. They were to busy looking at each other seductively, to notice my needs. What made it worse was when the doctor went over to the nurse, and started to pat her back affectionately. He then started whispering in her ear, which made the nurse send out this high pitch squeak, that rattled my ear drums.

_God please make it stop! _I've seen this every day, and the more I'm stuck in this room, the hornier it gets between those two. For crying out loud, yesterday they started having sex on the floor. The only reason they stopped was because I have very good lungs.

"Will you two stop attacking each others faces, and go give my parents the damn release forms!" I shouted, which made them separate. The nurse's face had a slight twitch, as she started to fix her skirt.

"Hey Anna, your parents told me to come get you." Caleb said, as he walked into the room.

"Good, can you help me up?" Caleb just nodded his head, and in one slight motion I was in his arms. I automatically felt safer.

"Ms. Goode," The nurse called to me,"would you like the wheel chair or crutches?"

_Didn't we already have this discussion? _

I was about to yell at her, but Caleb stopped me. "She'll need neither," and with that I left the hospital, and have no intentions of returning.

****FLASHBACK OVER****

"Now Japanese and China are both different countries, which means that they both differ..." I blocked out Mr. Webber. (Culture Teacher) I didn't care about the difference between two countries, not even if they were the two biggest countries in the world, I wasn't going to pay attention. I was silently praying to get out of here.

"I need Ms. Anna Goode and Mr. Caleb Write in Mr. Good's office." The intercom said, and with that I wobbling out of the room. I didn't care that my ankle was broken; I just needed to get the hell out of that classroom.

_I wonder what my dad needs?_ And with that, I silently made my way to his office.

* * *

"Please take a seat Anna." My father said, as I entered the room. I looked around his medium sized office, and saw two desk chairs in the middle of the room. To my surprise one was already occupied by Caleb, who looked liked he was about to cry.

_Does my dad really scare his students this much? I need to learn his secret. _

"Dad why are we here?"

"Be patience Anna." I huffed in announce, being patience was not something I was good at.

Suddenly the door creaked open, revealing Mrs. Turner the secretary. In her hands were two crisp vanilla folders, that had the words **Classified** written in red ink. I looked over at Caleb, to see him with a smirk across his face. For some reason this made me apprehensive.

"Here are the documents you wanted Mr. Goode." She handed over the folders to my father, and basically ran out the door, not even waiting to hear a dismissal.

_Does my dad have everyone in this school frightened?_

"What are those?" I whispered to Caleb.

"You'll find out be patient for once in your life." He retorted back to me. I shot him the bird, and then turned my attention back to my dad.

"As you two know, The Circle of Cavan is after you Anna. Before the incident occurred, (Meaning the hospital trip) I had an assignment for the two of you. I was going to reassign it, but the deadline is over, meaning that you two will have to complete it." He leaned over in his chair, and handed me one of the folders. "In there you will find your cover, you assignment is to find and retrieve a disc. The man who has it is goes by the nickname: Black Sparrow. You have one week, starting tomarrow, to finish and complete this assignment, Caleb you are you dismissed." With that Caleb left, leaving me with my dad.

"You don't even have to say it, I know to look out for The Circle." I told him, which made him give me the skeptic look.

"I know you already know this, but just to insure safety I want you to take this." He held up a black choker. "This necklace has a tracker device in it, when you press the diamond in the center, it sets off the school computer alarm, allowing me to send help if needed."

I nodded my head, and took the necklace out of my dad's hands. "You are dismissed." With that being said, I made my way toward the door.

* * *

When classes were finally over, I darted toward my corridors. When I was safely in, I carefully laid down on my bed, (stupid ankle) and pulled out the vanilla folder from my backpack. It read:

**Name: Cory Sanders**

**Hobbies: Flirting, Dancing, Making Jordan jealous, and Shopping**

**Boyfriend: Jordan Louis**

**Description: Brown hair with Carmel streaks, Baby blue eyes, and Sun-Kissed skin**

**Objective: Get a certain disc from Black Sparrow**

I read it two more times, and then threw it in the garbage. I pulled the covers off my bed, and then threw them across me.

_Tomorrow was going to be a very interesting day. _

**Author: Hey everyone, I hope you liked it! I just want to say that thanks to ****ToruHonda and her reviews, I am going to write and update another chapter on New Years. So if you like my story then thank ToruHonda for asking me to give you guys a little present. I love yall's reviews, you guys keep me writing just want you to know that. BYE! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**How Bad do You Want it**

My usual plan brown hair now had un-natural carmel streaks in it. (Thank God for clip-ons.) My natural inherited eye color was replaced by baby blue colored contacts. My always pale skin, was unfortunately a golden brown. But the biggest change was my attitude, I now had to act like I was the cream of the crop.

**My Location: California's 5 Star Hotel, (The Ritz Carlton) Room 218**

**My Cover: Cory Sanders**

**My Partner: Jordan Louis (Caleb Wright)**

**My Life at This Point: HELL!**

"Oh come on Anna it's not going to be that bad." A raven haired hazel brown Caleb tried to reassure me, but I didn't believe him.

"First it's Cory. Second you don't have share a bed with you." I retorted, my anger slowly rising. I mean what Five Star hotel only has one bed in it!

"One I didn't order the room. Two were alone so I can call you by your real name." I didn't even pay attention to the last comment.

"Neither did I!" My blood was starting to boil. I took two deep breathes, trying to make myself calm down, but it wasn't really working. That's when a solution popped into my head.

"Caleb doesn't this suite have a living room compound in it?" His eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, why?"

"Cause that means the problem solved." I said innocently. I picked up his belonging, and threw them at him."So hurry up and gather your stuff," I started to push him out of the door,"and move them to the couch, cause that's where your sleeping." And with that I closed the door, and quickly locked it.

"I'm not sleeping on the couch, so unlock this damn door!" He snarled at me, as he pounded on the door.

"I don't think I will." I shouted to him. He might be my boyfriend, but that doesn't mean I wanted to sleep with him.

"Anna unlock the door!"

"Say please and I might." Fat chance.

"PLEASE!" Caleb shouted, or more like pleaded.

"Please what?" I wonder how aggravated I can make him?

"Please...unlock the door." He asked threw clenched teeth. This made my signature smirk come out, as I walked toward the door.

"Nah...I don't want to, night." I turned off the light and hopped into bed.

"ANNA!" Now he was pissed...

Mission Accomplished. (At least mine)

* * *

**Two Day's Later**

**Hollywood Square**

Flowers of all different colors lined the edges of the sidewalks. Shops were scattered from one place to another. Caleb and I were in mission mode, as we tried to depict anything unusual. So far everything seemed in order.

"Jordan I'm hungry!" I whined. Caleb flicked his gaze toward me, amusement flashing in his eyes.

_God this cover is going to kill me._

"What are you in the mood for?" He asked, as he lead me down another street corner.

"That guy." I turned my eyes toward a random guy, (Not caring who I picked) who was brown headed and about six feet tall.

"Cory." Caleb warned me. His jaw was set, and his eyes hardened. He was jealous...

_Maybe I could have some fun after all._

"Fine what about him?" This time my gaze landed on a homeless man. I quickly averted my eyes away from him, hoping that Caleb didn't see my pick.

"I don't think so." Caleb managed to say in-between laughs.

"Fine, I want Chinese food." I demanded. Caleb's eyebrows raised, but then they fell. He took my hand and pulled me to him, before draping his arm around my shoulder possessively. I faked giggled and blushed, as I leaned into his touch instinctively.

_This was going to be a long mission. _

* * *

**Three Day's Later**

**Hotel Room**

We had one day left, we had no lead on Black Sparrow, and I was starting to get a little...a lot frustrated. I was searching the Internet, hoping that a lead would come up. That's when I thought of something that Fay taught me...

*****FLASHBACK*****

**Gallagher Academy, My Room**

**Last Year**

"Dang it!" Hannah exclaimed. She was sitting on a bean bag chair, with her laptop laying on her lap.

"Hannah whats wrong?" Asked Bella, as she propped herself on her elbows.

"I'm trying to search for a guy named: Eli Greggory, but I can't find him in the system."

"Have you tried to library?" I asked, as I laid my Quantum Physics book down. She didn't say anything, just looked at me like I grown two heads. Which in Hannah language means: _Why in the hell would I go to the library, when I have a computer. _

"Maybe I can help." All three of our heads shot up, to see Fay with her hands out.

"Take a crack at it." Hannah said, as she handed Fay her computer.

Fay then went to her "lab" (It's actually just a desk with her super computer and a minuter lab kit) and placed the laptop on the desk. She then sat down and immediately started typing, faster than I could blink. It took her all of three minuted before a smile flashed across her face.

"Done!" She exclaimed. She turned around and started to walk toward Hannah. Once there she gently placed the computer in her hand, she skipped back over to her "lab".

_How the hell did she do that so quickly_? I pondered, before I walked over to her.

"Here you go Anna!" Fay placed a round disc in my hand.

"Huh?"

"You were going to ask how I found that Eli person so quickly, and the answer is this disc." She laughed at my confused manor." That disc has all the names, nick-names, and whereabouts of everyone in the United States since 1988. It was handed down from generation to generation, and is updated every year. I made a copy of it, just encase I lost the real one. I have three copies overall, so you can keep that one." She then turned back around to her computer, leaving me awe strucked.

_Can Fay read minds?_

*****FLASHBACK OVER*****

"That's it!" I exclaimed as I ran into the bedroom, in search for my suitcase. Ever since that day, I kept that disc in a hard drive. I knew that one day lugging that thing around would come in handy, just didn't know that today would be that day.

I picked my suitcase off the floor, and threw it on the disgruntled bed. I un-zipped the top pocket on the front side, and pulled out a beaded sack. I then ran back into the living room, and pulled ou the little black hard drive stick. I pulled off the lid, and then rammed the stick into a HB Drive. My computer screen then turned black, as three words in yellow wording read: **U.S. People Finder**. It then separated into two columns, that said: **Search or Update**, I quickly clicked search and then typed in the name Black Sparrow in the nickname box and clicked continue. It didn't even take a second for three pictures of three different people pop up. I clicked the information box and scanned threw the first two, but stopped on the last it read:

**Name: Bobby Evens**

**Nick-Name: Black Sparrow**

**Occupation: Un-Known**

**Recited: Orange County, California**

**Age: 21**

**Most Recently Sighted: Star-Light Club, 223 Greenwood Drive**

_I finally found you. _

_

* * *

_

**Later That Night**

**Star-Light Club**

I was wearing the most un-comfortable outfit in the world. It was a strapless red velvet dress that hugged my covers perfectly, it had a sweetheart neck and came down to my mid thigh. I was wearing fishnet stockings, and chocolate black ankle boots. I also had on my black security choker that my dad gave me. My hair was curled and I had on light makeup, just enough to see that I had some on, but not enough to out due the outfit.

I was standing just outside the entrance of the club, while Caleb was hiding in a near by tree. Our coms where on, and much to Caleb's disliking mine was muted. (Which means I could hear him, but he couldn't hear me.) I was standing near a two story building that has a neon sign that read: **Star-Light Club**. It had a balcony that extended outward, with two miniatureflights of stairs running in a zig-zag like pattern. There was a security guard blocking the door, while another two were blocking the stairs.

A lot of people swarmed the very bottom of the stairs, and every hour our _target_ would choose a lucky person to enter. (It was always a girl.) I had three more minutes to get to the front of the line, and just pray that I get picked. I quickly entered the mob, and easily got from place to place. Soon I was in the front of the line, with our target staring us all down. He was five foot nine, with brown messy hair and mud colored eyes. He was wearing a muscle shirt,(that showed off nothing) gray denim jeans, and a leather jacket. All the girls hid their faces when his eyes landed upon them, but when his gaze hit me, I stared right back. He eyes then roamed over my body taking in my attire, when his eyes found mine again, they were filled with lust.

**I'm going to kill him -Caleb stated. **

"You in the red dress, step right up." He motioned to me. I obliged and soon I was standing next to him, with girls sending me the bird. He took my hand and lead me into the entrance of the building. To my surprise it wasn't a club at all, it was deserted.

"Where is everyone?" I asked him, as he pulled me up a staircase.

"Their all upstairs with my friends, getting acquainted." He calmly told me. We past a five doors, before we stopped in front of a door that had **Secluded **written on it. He swiftly turned the door knob, and ruffly pushed me into the room that was illuminatinga purple glow to it. In the middle of the room was a sofa, that had a bed extending out of it. Royal purple sheets laid on the top of the mattress, while pillows of all different sizes were scattered along side the bed.

"Come here red dress." Black Sparrow ordered me, as he patted the mattress. I did as he asked, much to my brain's protest, and started to walk seductively over to him. But instead of sitting next to him, I gently sat on his lap.

"Well don't you know how to get right to the point." His hands roamed over my body, as I faked the giggles."What's your name Red Dress."

I turned around, so that I was straddling him, and whispered a single name into his ear,"Cory."

"Well Cory what can I do for you this fine evening?" The hole time he was asking this, he was slowly filling the back part of my dress, most likely to find a zipper.

_I can't wait to kick his ass. _

I slowly played with his hair, as I leaned down into his neck. I was trying to see if I could spot the hard-drive, but the room was so dark and purple it was proving to be difficult. I then placed my lips on the base of his neck, and right there on a silver chain was the hard-drive.

_BINGO! _

"Bobby, can I show you something?" I purred it. He was so distracted,(He was still trying to find the zipper, to bad there's not one) that he didn't even realized I used his real name.

"Whatever you want babe." With that I pushed back off of him, and slammed a fist right into his adam's apple, sending him into lala land. Damn that felt good! I wasted no time into yanking the chain off his neck, and bolting toward the door.

* * *

When I was safely outside, I meet up with a very pissed Caleb.

"Thank god you got out of there, before I came in there and started pounding the guy."

_He looks cute when he was angry. _I noted. I then felt Caleb's arms encase mine, as him squished me into him. I automatically relaxed and let out a breathe that I didn't know I was holding. I tilted my head up, and gazed into Caleb's eyes, wishing that his real blue eyes were there. But it still didn't make me love him any less, and with that I slowly reached upward and pressed my lips to his. He quickly obliged and there standing by a deserted club, were just him and me two lovers who have a hard life in front of them, but know that we will always have each other in the end.

**Author: Hey, this chapter drove me up a wall and down a hill. I have had writers block throughout this entire chapter,(Hope you can't tell) but hey look it's finished...I'm going to go take a nap! :) **

**Author: GRRRR...I hate writing it right here but I had too, just trust me, but I needed to. PLEASE READ THIS IT'S IMPORTANT: If you haven't read the new ending to chapter 9 or the NEW chapter 10, then I need you to before you read this, or you will be confused. THANK YOU :) NOW ON WITH WORKING IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	12. Chapter 12

**There's a Spy Among us**

I plopped down on my bed, letting the soft surface of the bed relax my muscles. It has been two days since my mission with Caleb, and I've been on the edge lately. It seems that every time I turn around, or when I'm by myself, there's someone watching me from a distance. At first I thought I was going crazy, but after the library incident I'm not so sure anymore...

***FLASHBACK***

**Blackthorne Institute, My Room**

**Last Night**

It was two a.m. in the morning, and for some unknown reason, I couldn't sleep. So I decided that instead of staying in my room all night, I would go read an old history book from the library. (History books usually put me to sleep, don't ask why) I silently stepped out of my room, and walked toward the library. On my way there, I had this strange feeling that someone was watching my every move.

_Your just tired Anna. _I tried to reassure myself, but the feeling wouldn't go away. It almost felt like I was someones play doll, or puppet, and someone was else the puppeteer. The odd part is, I felt like this once I got back to the school.

"Anna..." Something or someone whispered. My body automatically froze, as I turned around in search of whoever said my name. But as my eyes scanned around the area, I quickly noted that no one was there.

_Your just hearing things...it's all apart of you imagination. _I took a deep breathe, and started to push my body forward.

"I'm...watching...you...Anna." My body went ghost white. Was someone playing a joke?

"Their...coming...for...you.." At this point, I ran back into my room, and locked the door. My knees fell from underneath me, as I started shaking.

_This is just a dream. _But deep down inside, I knew that it wasn't. Someone was coming to get me, someone was watching me, and the one and only organization popped into my head...The Circle of Cavan.

***FLASHBACK OVER***

I closed my eyes, making the memory slowly vanish. I couldn't let myself feel vulnerable, cause that would be like giving The Circle a cheat sheet, or an advantage over me.

"Anna you okay?" My eyes flew open to see Bella standing beside my bed, worry creasing her face.

"I'm fi...not fine." I didn't know why, but I couldn't bring myself to lie anymore. I had to get my frustration and my melancholies out of my system, so I did the the first thing that came into mind, I confessed.

"I'm scared Bells.I'm scared and frustrated, and I don't know what to do." Tears started to brim my lower water line. "I've had an accouter with someone, and I think that they may be working for The Circle. I was on my way to the library, and was brutally scared shit less, when I heard this odd but familiar voice. It kept saying things like "their" watching me, and "their" about to come after me." That's when I couldn't contain the rapidly building up tears anymore. They streaked down my face, and with that my defensive walls fell down as well.

"It's going to be okay," Arms suddenly encased me,"we won't let them take you." Bells tried to reassure me, but I couldn't one hundred percent believe her. No matter what anyone said at this point would matter, since there was always a chance that they could be wrong, I could be dead.

Just thinking about how I could die sent cold vibrations through me, chilling every fiber of my body. What made it worse, was when I thought about my friends, or my family being killed because of me. And that got me thinking, would it be better if I just handed myself over to The Circle? Would it assure that no one would get hurt or killed over me? Somehow I knew that the answer was no. Somehow I knew that The Circle wouldn't just stop at me, I was just their first target.

At that point I maybe a vow to myself, that if it was a choice between my family and I, that I would choice my family over myself. I wasn't going to let them hurt anyone that I knew and loved...

Not without me dying first.

* * *

**Later That Night**

I bolted out of bed, sweat beads falling down my face. My body was lightly shaking, and my nightmare relieved it's self over and over again...

_~Dream Sequence~_

_I was chained to a wall, screams filled my little cell. My clothes were permanently stained from my blood. Scratches, bruises, and slash marks covered every part of my body. My hair was stuck to forhead from blood and sweat. My breathing was becoming forced, as my heart slowed down. _

_"I'll put you out of your misery." Someone whispered. Suddenly a knife was put to my throat. It slowly slashed threw my skin, making my death slow and painful. I didn't have enough energy to scream anymore, but tears ran down my cheeks instead. _

_"Can it be that the great Anna Nicole Goode can't defend herself against a little knife?" And with that my heart stopped_

_~End of Dream Sequence~_

Tears threatened to escape my closed eyes, but I held them in place. I wrapped my body into a little ball. I kept thinking about that voice...it sounded oddly familar.

****FLASHBACK****

"What's wrong, the great Anna Nicole Goode can't defend herself against a tiny stick?" Conner asked.

****FLASHBACK OVER****

That's when everything came together, like a giant puzzle piece. Now I understand how The Circle knew I was missing. How someone could communicate with me, without being seen. How they knew I was back from a mission...

It was all Conner. He's a double agent, secretly working for The Circle.

Suddenly the door to my room was thrusted open, as ten people flooded in. They didn't care about waking my friends, or trying to be quiet and un-seen, all they cared about was me. My first impulse was to run, but right when I was about to make a dash for it I heard Hannah scream. I stopped and turned around to face them head on.

"I'll let you take me, only if you leave my friends alone!" I yelled. The man holding Hannah automatically dropped her, and I soon being grabbed. I was forced to the ground, my arms pinned behind my back.

"Nightie night," Someone then hit a pressure point in my neck, making the darkness encase me.

"Anna!" was the last word I heard.

**Author: I'm sick, but I promised a chapter on New Year's and TADDA! Hope you like it, and yes we are coming to an end very soon. It's actually real sad...:( Oh well HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Twelve Days of Torture**

Dark stone walls, concrete flooring, and old torch lamps lined the edges of my cage. There was only one bed, and it happened to be covered in bust and mold. There are no windows, no way of communication, and with guards standing right outside the door, no escaping. To make matters worse both of my legs and arms were tied together, making any mode of escaping imposable.

The door to my cell suddenly slammed open, only to reveille a smirking Conner on the other side.

"Hello Anna." Conner said, as he slowly walked over to me.

"What the hell do you want you ass?" This made his smirk form into a "fake" frown.

"Oh come on Anna, I know you don't mean that." He crouched down in front of me, and forcefully grabbed my chin making me eyes bore into his. To my surprise his thumb started to gently rub across my cheek. "Your very beautiful Annie." He whispered into my ear, sending fearful shivers done my spine.

"Get the hell off of me!" I tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but he just tightened it.

"Sweet sweet Annie, I know you love this." Slowly but forcefully he pulled my chin upward, exposing my neck. His lips then started working their way down my neck, to the base of my throat. Silent tears worked their way down my cheeks, as my brain tried frantically to think of a plan.

_Please let this work. _

I filled a lung full of air in my mouth, and forcefully compressed it, releasing a high pitch scream echo throughout the entire building. This made Conner stop his antics, as he placed a hand over my open mouth.

"Shut up Annie!" He growled at me. One of his hands tightened around my waste, pulling me closer to him. I then started to fight against him, but that just made me pull me flush to him. I then thought of the most easiest plan yet, and thrashed my forehead against his. A hiss came from him, as he pulled away from me.

"Wrong move sweet heart, your mine." He spat at me.

"I'm not yours, and I NEVER will be. Your a jack ass, who turned against his friends and family. Your scum, no, your lower then scum." I spat right back at him.

Suddenly he grabbed my chin, lowering it till my eyes bored into his."I never turned against my family Anna, my family is the reason I'm in the Circle of Cavan." My body froze. He was in the Circle of Cavan because of his parents? "Didn't your parents tell you love? After our director got killed, my parents moved into power, once your father declined the Director position." At that point my heart stopped beating, why would the C.O.C. want my father, isn't it a generation thing?

"Why would the Circle want my father?" I asked Conner, who started to chuckle.

"Your parents really didn't tell you anything did they?" His eyes locked with mine,"Your grandmother was the Director of the Circle, but your dad killed him. I guess your parents thought that the Circle would disband, but your grandma already had people in a waiting list for the Director position. The first was your father, but he declined. The second was my parents, more specifically my mother, and she excepted. She then enrolled me in Blackthorne, to report the school's developments. Things were going perfectly fine, but things were also starting to get boring. I come back to school, and hear that four Gallagher girls were spending the year at my school. At first I really could of cared less, but then I saw you; you with your angelic face, and killer body, I couldn't resist. So I called my mom, and she agreed that you would be the ideal person for me."

My brain started to hurt, there was so much information. I couldn't believe that my own grandmother was killed by my dad. I didn't even know I had a live grandmother from my dad side of the family. But I started to take all of this in, I started to get pissed.

1) My parents didn't tell me any of this.

2) A member of the Circle had to tell me.

3) Conner is the reason I'm stuck in the mess.

4) Conner is also the reason why Caleb and I aren't together at this very moment.

"Why would I chose you Conner, when I have Caleb?" I could tell that I hit a pressure point, at the mention of Caleb's name. He yanked away from me, and got up and made his way towards the door.

"I'll give you some to think Anna, but I'm not a patient man. Every time that you turn me down, you will tortured." He then walked out of the door, leaving me in silence.

* * *

_**Day 1 **_

_"Annie become mine heart, soul, and mind?" _

_"No way in hell."_

_That day I got interrogated for nine hours. _

________________

_

* * *

_

**_Day 2 _**

___________________"Alright love, marry me." Conner said, as he took his position at the doorway_

_____________________________________"No you ass hole."_

______________________That day I got beatin with a club.

_________________

* * *

_

**_Day 3 _**

_"Be mine Anna." _

**_"_**_What is this Valentine's Day, no."_

_That day my libs got stretched out, breaking my left arm. _

* * *

**_Day 4 _**

_"Anna Nicole Goode marry me?"_

_"Why would I pick you, when I have Caleb?"_

_That day I got electrocuted for six hours. _

_

* * *

_

_**Day 5**_

_"Anna your are the love of my life, the air to my Earth, marry me." Conner asked, as he got down on one knee._

_"I'm not becoming your baby making machine." _

_That day I got slashed with a whip. _

**

* * *

**

_**Day 6 **_

_"No." I said, as Conner opened my door. _

_"You will marry me Anna, even if I have to kill you." With that the door closed, and my torture began. _

_That day I got chained to a wall, with nothing to eat or drink for the rest of the day._

_

* * *

_

_**Day 7 **_

_"Dove marry me?"_

_"Are we on nicknames know, chicken ass?"_

_That day my limbs got tied together, and I was dragged on the sandy ground for 23 miles._

_

* * *

_

**Day 8**

_"Marry me." Those were the shortest words, that I have ever heard him say. _

_"No." And so was mine. _

That day I got stabbed with a knife repeatedly.

_

* * *

_

_**Day 9**_

_"De Jeus Anna?"_

_"No." _

_That day one hundred bees attacked me. _

_

* * *

_

_**Day 10**_

_"Anna marry me."_

_"No."_

_"Yes."_

_"No."_

_"Yes."_

_"Yes." Let's see if I can trick him._

_"No." Sucker_

_"No, I win."_

_That day they burned the upper part of my legs. _

_

* * *

_

_**Day 11**_

_"Your running my patience thin, marry me." Conner said, taking his position on my door. _

_"I tolf you this once, and I'll tell you this till I die, no!"_

_That day I took an experimental torturing device, that knocked me out cold. _

_

* * *

_

**12, Today**

"This is your last chance Anna, marry me." Conner said, as he leaned against the door frame.

"No way in hell."

"Then you leave me no choice, but to force you into it." He started to walk towards me, like a hunter about to kill it's prey. But I wasn't scared, not anymore, and especially not of Conner. I mean I've gone threw brutal beatings, agonising pain, and yet he still can't break my spirit.

He grabbed my chin and turned it around till my face faced his. He leaned in, making me lock my lips together, just encase he went for a kiss. But to my surprise his lips went straight for my ear instead. At first I was confused, but that quickly disintegrated when I heard him whisper eleven words that chilled my blood.

"If you won't marry me, then I'll just torture your friends."

My...friends. No he couldn't, not after all I've given up for them. I promised myself that I wouldn't let anyone hurt them, even if it meant my life. But did that mean turning against them, or would that just hurt them more. But I was never given the satisfaction of finishing my thoughts, not after Cooner yelled,"Kill them."

* * *

Screams...pure agonising screams were echoing throughout the cell beside mine. I knew those screams, they were so familiar, yet at the same time so indistinctly at the same time.

Please...whoever they are, let them be okay.

"Anna." Someone muttered, making me huddle closer to the corner for protection.

"Anna it's me." A hand laid itself reassuringly on my shoulder. I peeked up at the person, revealing a concerned Caleb.

"C-aleb." I chocked threw his name.

"Yeah sweetie it's me, I've come to get you out of here." With that he slashed threw the ropes, that bond my hands and feet. I then launched myself at Caleb, holding him close to me.

"I was so scared, I thought they were killing you in the other cell." I said as tears streamed down my face. Caleb's arms encased me, sending loving shivers throughout my body.

"I thought I would never see you again." I muttered out, making Caleb look at me. He laid his forehead on mine, and kissed the upper part of my nose.

"I would never leave you Anna, I will always save you. Nothing will ever keep you away from me again, I love you Anna Nicole Goode and nothing will ever change that."

"Good cause I love you too." With that we shared a hot heated kiss, that left both of us wanting more. But we would resume that when we got home.

"Let's go home." And with that Caleb carried me up to a helicopter, that slowly took us home.

**Author: Hey yall! I'm sorry this took me forever, but somethings have happened. I re-wrote this chapter four to five to six times because FanFict kept messing up! So, I'm sorry if there are any errors, just look past them this time. :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'll Always Love You, No Matter the Distance**

"Anna it's time to go!" Bella yelled to me. I looked around my little dorm room one last time, before I picked up my bags. I silently walked down the hallway, memories popping up here and there.

*****FLASHBACK ONE*****

I sat down on the roof, and glanced up at the night sky. The moon was full today, surrounded by the different sized stars, that seemed to be shinning brighter then usual. I let out a content sigh.

"The roof?" I looked up to see Caleb standing in front of me,"Can't find anymore passageways?"

"No, I just wanted to get out." I said, as I patted the spot next to me. Caleb obliged, but instead of sitting next to me, he picked me up and placed me on his lap. I raised a curious brow at his antics.

"I love you Anna." Caleb placed his mouth on mine lovingly. I quickly kissed him back, and when he licked my lower lip, I let him in. But to soon, air made us pull away. He lent his forehead on mine, as I placed a hand on his cheek.

"I love you too Caleb." With that we shared another kiss.

****FLASHBACK TWO****

I put my hand on my forehead, trying to concentrate on my Dutch Culture book. Suddenly though, the door busted opened, revealing a squealing Fay.

"Fay what's wrong!" But she just jumped up and down, completely ignoring my question.

"What the bloody hell is going on!" Bella yelled, as she walked out of the bathroom. But yet again, Fay didn't answer, just started to twirl around like an idiot.

"WHO WOKE ME UP AND WHY IS FAY ACTING LIKE AN IDIOT! I SWEAR YOU PEOPLE ARE CRAZY, EVERY TIME I NEED SLEEP SOMEONE JUST GOES AROUND AND WAKES ME UP!" Hannah looked around at us, a murderous glare in her eyes. I swear if I wasn't used to her moods, that I would be buying a ticket to Cambodia right now.

"Oh stop being a sour puss, I got asked out on a date!" Fay yelled to us, making us all stand there with our mouths agape.

**"WHO!" **We all shouted at the same time.

"Drake!"

***FLASHBACK THREE***

"Guys come on!" Hannah yelled to us, as she plopped down in the swimming pool. I looked around at the gang, before I powered dived in. The cool water that I was expecting, was surprisingly warm.

"ANNA!" Bella yelled, as I re-surfaced. "You dived without taking off your clothes!"

"Shit." I muttered, as I looked down at my white tank top. Everyone started laughing at me, which caused my face to burn from embarrassment.

_Everything happens to me!_

***FLASHBACK FOUR***

"BLOODY HELL!" Bella yelled, as she ripped apart a yellow referral slip.

"What da do this time Bells?" Hannah asked, as she fixed her golden colored curls.

"I didn't for nothing, Mr. Webber wrote me up for kicking Greg in the groin!" I laughed at that. Bella had a temper, and when she's pissed you never know what the hell she would do. The last time I got her mad, my birthday cake exploded.

"Oh shut up Anna, don't make me tell Caleb about Troy!" That shut me up. Troy was Fay's annoying older brother, who just loved to hit on me. If Caleb found out about him... well I would feel bad for Troy.

"WHO THE HELL IS TROY!" I turned around to see a possessive Caleb standing in the doorway.

****FLASHBACK FIVE****

I looked around at the girls, as we got ready for the dance. Hannah was wearing a mint green knee high dress, that brought out her eyes. Her hair was pulled up in a bun with some curls falling out of it. She wore four inch. high heels, that made her taller then me. She had on baby pink eyeshadow, and red ruby lips. Her eyes had an abundant supply of eyeliner and mascara.

Fay was wearing a black mini skirt that stopped around mid thigh, a black and white striped shirt, and black suspenders. Her hair was down, with banana curls framing her face. She wore no makeup, and her feet sported black combat boots that reached her calf. All in all she looked like a mime in a way.

I was wearing light makeup (just eyeliner and mascara), and a electric blue dress that went down to mid thigh. It had a black belt that went around my torso, and I was also wearing a black heart necklace that Caleb bought me. I had on black ballet flats that pulled the outfit together.

"Ready girls?" Hannah asked us. I looked up at Bella who was curled up on her bad with the Flu.

"Let's go!" Fay then ran out of the room, followed by Hannah.

"Bye Bells see ya when we get back." I whispered to her, before I left. Little did we know that Bella wasn't actually sick, she was going on a date with Greg. WE didn't find out till we saw the two making out in our room.

*****FLASHBACK(S) OVER*****

Sunlight hit my face, as I walked outside. My eyes drifted to my dad's silver car, that laid just ahead. Tears brimmed my eyes, but I pushed them back. I looked around and saw Fay kissing Drake, Hannah picking at her perfectly trimmed nails, and Bella leaning on the wall surrounded by guys. The only person I didn't see was Caleb.

_Where is he?_

Arms suddenly wrapped around my waist, pulling me into a strong muscular chest. "You didn't think I would let you leave without saying goodbye do you?" Caleb asked me, before touching his lips to mine.

"I love you Annie." Caleb whispered into my ear, his breath tickling my ear.

"I love you too Caleb." I looked into his beautiful blue eyes, taking a mental picture that would help me remember him. I knew that this wasn't the end, that I would see him again, but that still didn't stop my heart from hurting.

"Anna we have to go!" Fay yelled to me, before giving Drake one more kiss goodbye. I was about to start walking toward the car, but I was quickly brought back into Caleb's embrace. He leaned his head on mine, looking into my eyes lovingly.

"This isn't goodbye," Caleb whispered to me,"this is only the beginning." He kissed me one more time, and then released me. I couldn't help as tears brimmed my lower lash line.I came to Blackthorne looking for a fight, but instead I found love.

I opened the car door, but turned around before getting in. I pointed my index finger at Caleb,"You better not forget me you ass, because if you do I'll kill you." I said to him, causing him to chuckle.

"I'm to young to die, so you have nothing to worry about." With that I got into the car, waiting for another chapter of my life to begin.

**Author: It's over with, I love all of you for reading. I know I'm not the best author, so with you guys putting up with me, I couldn't ask for anything better. **

**I LOVE ALL OF YOU!  
XOXO Glittering Moon for the last time!**


End file.
